Manada
by Dryadeh
Summary: Ahora ella era su manada, su hembra alfa. Jacob/Leah. SPOILERS de Amanecer.


Jacob/Leah regalo para **Thaly Black, Learilla** y **Shiorita **entre otras. Y porque había prometido escribir más de mi OTP cuando acabara _Amanecer_. Me costó pero lo logré (aunque en mi opinión, podría haber dejado de leer justo cuando se acabó el libro de Jacob, o mejor, justo antes del parto, gracias).

Así que, tiene **spoilers de Amanecer**. A partir de cierto punto, se puede tomar como AU.

**Nota**: Sé que en el libro Leah es la hembra beta de Jacob, pero wikipedia sólo habla de hembras alfa, así que...me fío más de la wiki que de la Meyer.

* * *

**Manada**

La primera vez fue aquel día, cuando Edward leyó inesperadamente los pensamientos de Nessie. Cuando descubrió que el bebé era en realidad "bueno" y que no quería hacer daño a su madre. Cuando Jacob sintió que haría alguna locura si no se marchaba pronto y salió a toda prisa del salón.

Sólo pensaba en largarse de allí, caminando a zancadas hasta la puerta de la mansión de los Cullen.

Edward le seguía a una distancia prudencial y hacía bien porque el quileute estaba tan alterado que a duras penas lograba contenerse para no entrar en fase allí mismo. Las manos le temblaban violentamente y sentía ese calor tan característico y casi doloroso bajo la piel, acompañado de un latido intenso que subía y bajaba por su columna vertebral que anunciaba una transformación inminente. Estaba a punto de dejarse ir y si Edward estaba cerca, no acabaría muy bien parado.

Sabía que si le mataba Bella se apenaría pero en ese momento Jacob no estaba dispuesto a preocuparse por los sentimientos de nadie.

Estaban locos, todos estaban locos. Una cosa era que Bella fuera tan estúpida como para seguir adelante con un parto suicida y que la barbie psicópata la apoyara porque quería a la criatura para ella. Incluso podía comprender que Esme, con su incomprensible instinto maternal, estuviera de su lado. Pero, ¿Edward Cullen? Había contado con ese chupasangre para sentirse aún más miserable y desdichado que él respecto a todo ese asunto. Fíate de un vampirucho.

En cuanto Edward escuchó los "pensamientos" de esa cosa que estaba matando a Bella, toda preocupación o angustia habían desaparecido de su rostro y sólo quedaba una asquerosa felicidad de la que Jacob se sentía totalmente aparte.

Ese había sido un pensamiento recurrente desde que se había embarcado en toda esa locura pero nunca lo había sentido con tanta intensidad como en ese momento. Hasta Seth parecía feliz con los chupasangres y toda esa situación.

La única persona que estaba tan disgustada como él con todo ese asunto era Leah.

Por un instante, cuando saltó los escalones de la mansión Cullen y se perdió en el bosque sabiendo que Edward no le seguiría hasta allí, Jacob Black se planteó la posibilidad de marcharse y no regresar nunca. Buscar por todas partes a alguien a quien imprimar y que le sacara de la cabeza y el corazón toda esa mierda. Seth y Leah se encargarían de proteger a Bella y a los fríos. Ellos…

A quién quería engañar. Leah no se quedaría si él se marchaba y a pesar de todo, Jacob sabía que sería incapaz de largarse y no volver jamás mientras se gestara un enfrentamiento entre vampiros y licántropos.

Sin embargo, Bella y los chupasangre tendrían que apañárselas sin él por un buen rato.

Estaba a punto de entrar en fase cuando captó el olor de Leah. No le hacía falta estar en forma lupina para percibirla.

Detuvo su carrera en seco, sabiendo que en cuanto se convirtiera tendría a Leah dentro de su caótica mente. No soportaría unir su propia amargura a la de la loba y en ese momento no estaba de humor para aguantar sus comentarios mordaces ("_Así que has descubierto que Bella y los chupasangres están todos locos. Bienvenido al mundo real, Jacob Black, has tardado poco en llegar_", casi podía oírla).

Tampoco podría escapar de ella, no sin entrar en fase. Leah se estaba acercando a él en ese momento y si ya en forma lupina tenía dificultades para llevarle el paso, como humano no tenía ninguna posibilidad de superarla en velocidad. De hecho, sólo tuvo que aguardar unos segundos para verla aparecer entre los árboles, pequeña y ágil. La loba gris se detuvo sólo a un par de metros de él, analizándole con sus ojos oscuros.

Jacob sabía que estaba esperando a que entrara en fase para comunicarse con él, pero no pensaba hacerlo.

—Me piro, Leah —anunció y al percibir el brillo de expectación en los ojos de la loba, añadió —Solo. Y serán sólo unas horas. Volveré, pero mientras tanto, quedas al mando. Tú y Seth tendréis que seguir con la guardia.

No se molestó en esperar la reacción de Leah, simplemente se dio media vuelta y echó a andar a zancadas por el bosque pensando que tal vez debería haberles mangado un coche a los vampiruchos. Después de todo alejarse lo suficiente para convertirse fuera del alcance de la mente de Leah le llevaría mucho tiempo. En fin, eso le otorgaría una horas de más de evasión.

—Jacob.

Él se frenó en seco al escuchar la voz de Leah y su tono imperioso. Ya sabía él que no le dejaría marcharse tan fácilmente. Resignado y a la vez desafiante se volvió hacia ella.

Leah había recuperado su forma humana y estaba desnuda en medio del bosque como una dríade. Los pies hundidos en la hojarasca, la piel oscura como la madera y el pelo corto lleno de agujas de pino y ramitas.

Jacob tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para poder mirarla a la cara, no por respeto o pudor, sino porque Leah le arrancaría la cabeza si miraba más abajo. Podía pasearse completamente desnuda ante sus narices que era responsabilidad de Jacob no ver nada que no debiera. Se comportaba como si él fuera una puta piedra en lugar de un adolescente en el cuerpo de un adulto. Eso le irritó aún más.

—Qué —gruñó.

Leah estrechó la mirada, clavándole sus ojos oscuros hasta el alma.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó en un tono que exigía una réplica rápida y clara.

Jacob podría pasar de contestar pero Leah no le dejaría marchar hasta que tuviera su respuesta. Sería perfectamente capaz de seguirle hasta Canadá desnuda y esa novedosa forma de tortura era lo último que él necesitaba en ese momento.

La otra opción sería mentir, pero ella lo sabría. Una respuesta críptica tampoco sería de mucha ayuda porque Leah adivinaría lo que había sucedido igualmente. Lo más rápido sería decirle la verdad, acabar con eso cuanto antes y largarse.

—Edward ha escuchado los pensamientos del bebé y dice que es buena. Así que de pronto a nadie le importa que vaya a matar a Bella y han montado una fiesta con globos incluidos. No puedo soportarlo. Necesito alejarme aunque sea por unas horas.

No pensaba contarle a Leah que tenía la secreta y loca esperanza de encontrar a una chica cualquiera a la que imprimar. La propia Leah le había dado la idea. La imprimación era la manera más rápida y sencilla de sacarse a Bella del corazón, de superar todo ese dolor. Así su muerte no le afectaría tanto.

—No va a funcionar —susurró ella en una voz inusitadamente amable.

Jacob tardó unos segundos en comprender a qué se estaba refiriendo. A su plan. Le estaba diciendo que su última esperanza era vana en un tono tan suave que Jacob comprendió que sentía pena por él.

—¿Tú qué sabes? —replicó en tono rabioso.

Estaba furioso con el mundo en general y con Leah en particular por desbaratar la única ilusión por la que aún seguía en pie en esos instantes, porque en el fondo, ya antes de que ella lo dijera, sabía que la imprimación no funcionaba así. No importaba cuánto lo intentara. La prueba era que no había imprimado a Bella, ni a ninguna muchacha de La Push o de Forks.

Ni a Leah.

—Lo sé porque llevo intentándolo desde mucho antes que tú —replicó ella amargamente, con el rostro endurecido y libre de cualquier gesto amable.

A Jacob no le importaba desde cuando llevara intentándolo, lo único que le importaba era hacer algo, lo que fuera, para sacarse toda esa quemazón del pecho, el nudo de angustia, dolor y cólera de la boca del estomago.

—Es diferente —se empeñó. Si no había imprimado a Bella, aún tenía posibilidades de imprimar a alguien. Tenía que haber alguna esperanza para él.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque yo soy defectuosa y tú no? ¿Porque conmigo la imprimación no funciona?

El tono de Leah era cortante como un colmillo afilado, pero Jacob sólo sintió irritación. Él no lo había dicho por eso y la loba lo sabía. Odiaba su manera de llevarlo todo a su terreno y tomarlo como un ataque personal.

—Sabes que no me refería a eso —dijo, brusco.

Leah no pareció aplacarse –sus ojos negros se habían endurecido –pero Jacob ya había perdido la paciencia. Lo último que necesitaba era una discusión absurda. Quería largarse de inmediato y ahora que ella conocía sus intenciones, ya no tenía sentido negarse a entrar en fase.

—No tengo tiempo para esto, Leah, hasta otra.

Se dio media vuelta y ya estaba inclinándose hacia delante para transformarse a la carrera cuando la loba le dio otro zarpazo dialéctico.

—Huyendo de nuevo, Black, no sé de qué me sorprendo.

Jacob se quedó rígido, con todos los músculos de la espalda y los hombros en tensión, sintiendo la pulla de Leah como un mordisco en la yugular. Pero ella aún no estaba satisfecha.

—¿Es esa tu manera de arreglar las cosas? ¿Largarte y dejar que los demás se encarguen de todo? Madura de una vez, Jacob. No eres el único que lo pasa mal, pero sí eres el único que huye.

Eso ya era el colmo. Leah le estaba sacando de sus casillas en el momento menos adecuado. Se volvió hacia ella enseñándole los dientes y si estuviera en su forma lupina tendría el lomo entero erizado. La precaria tregua que se habían dado, rota.

—¿Me vas a hablar tú de huir? ¿Quién se ha largado de la manada cagando leches en cuanto ha tenido la oportunidad? —contraatacó, señalándola con el índice y avanzando hacia ella —Puedes decir que lo haces por Seth pero no soy idiota.

Leah permaneció impertérrita, sin encogerse ni pestañear por la cercanía de Jacob. Sólo arqueó una ceja, oscura y delgada, confiriéndole a su rostro una expresión altiva.

—¿Ah, no?

Si en lugar de ser Leah hubiera sido Paul o cualquiera de los otros, Jacob habría entrado en fase en ese momento y le habría encajado una buena dentellada, pero tuvo que conformarse con darle donde más le dolía en un sentido estrictamente metafórico.

—Lo has hecho para escapar de Sam, todos lo sabemos, y lo que más te duele es saber que él está aún más contento que tú de librarse de ti.

Ni siquiera lo vio venir, apenas un relámpago de dolor en el rostro de Leah y lo siguiente que sintió fue una bofetada en toda la mejilla derecha, cruzándole la cara. Le hizo daño, a pesar de su naturaleza, aunque no mucho. Bella se había roto los dedos de la mano al darle un puñetazo pero Leah ni siquiera había parpadeado y parecía dispuesta a darle otro bofetón aún antes de la piel dejara de hormiguearle por el golpe.

De hecho, lo habría hecho otra vez si Jacob no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, sujetándole la muñeca justo cuando ella alzaba la mano de nuevo. Leah movió la izquierda con tanta rapidez que para cuando Jacob atrapó su otra mano sus uñas casi le arañaron el pómulo.

Se quedaron quietos unos instantes, mirándose fijamente. Jacob sujetando con fuerza a Leah, estupefacto, ella plantándole cara, colérica.

Pero entonces la ira alcanzó a Jacob, como una lanza clavándosele limpiamente en el pecho. Fue más el hecho de que Leah se atreviera a pegarle que el daño que le hizo lo que provocó que acabara de perder los estribos.

Hundió los dedos en las muñecas de Leah hasta que consiguió arrancarle una mueca esquiva de molestia. En realidad sólo logró que la loba apretara los dientes un instante, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa burlesca como si disfrutara del dolor. Jacob sintió el impulso de soltarla, repelido, y al mismo tiempo de apretar aún más para borrarle esa sonrisa tan odiosa de los labios. El segundo impulso ganó y Jacob aumentó tanto la presión que Leah dio un paso atrás bajo su peso y acabó chocando contra un árbol.

Él dudó por un segundo. Leah estaba desnuda y la corteza del árbol era muy áspera, pero ella no mostró ningún síntoma de dolor, y alzó el rostro hacia Jacob con orgullo, su sonrisa cruel centelleando entre la piel tostada y los labios gruesos, en una abierta provocación.

Jacob sintió ganas de morder esa sonrisa, apretar los dientes sobre sus labios y tironear hasta deshacerla por completo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ya había soltado a Leah, tenía las manos apoyadas sobre el tronco del árbol, una a cada lado su cabeza, y todo su cuerpo inclinado hacia ella.

Se detuvo en seco al enfrentar la mirada de Leah. Ella mantuvo el rostro alzado, la barbilla apuntándole y dejando su boca vulnerable para poder mirarle directamente a los ojos en un desafío mudo. Sus pupilas titilaban entre pestañeo y pestañeo ensombreciendo su mirada, y sin embargo en ella se podía leer un claro _hazlo, si te atreves, Jacob_. Casi podía sentir sus palabras vibrándole en la lengua y en el pecho, haciendo que su respiración se volviera lenta y profunda, pero incapaz de llenarle los pulmones.

Entonces Leah movió un poco la cabeza, sólo un sutil alzamiento de barbilla y de pronto sus labios casi estaban rozando los de Jacob. Él se daba cuenta de que estaba provocándole pero no lo podía entender. Sólo sabía que como siguiera así un instante más, acabaría por hacer alguna locura.

Intentó apartarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Fue cómo cuando Sam Uley le prohibió decirle a Bella en qué se había convertido o peor, como cuando le ordenó atacar la mansión de los Cullen, una fuerza invencible que le aplastó contra el suelo cuando trató de resistirse. Intentar alejarse de Leah era igual, su cuerpo no le respondía y no era capaz de vencer la resistencia invisible que le mantenía así, inclinado sobre ella y conteniendo la respiración como si le fuera la vida en ello. Como si supiera que, en el momento en que se atreviera a tomar aire, la fuerza gravitatoria que le impulsaba a acercarse a Leah le doblegaría con un ímpetu incontestable que le estrecharía contra ella para no dejarle ir nunca.

Supo que iba a besarla cuando comprendió que no podía ni quería seguir luchando contra esa fuerza, entonces dejó de resistirse.

Sería difícil en realidad decir quién besó a quién, como si la fuerza que empujaba a Jacob también actuara sobre Leah. Todo fue brusco e impulsivo al principio, besándose con los labios apretados, como en un pulso, a ver quién los separaba primero, sin tocarse más que con las bocas.

Fue Jacob quien se rindió antes y entreabrió los labios, y fue Leah la que le coló la lengua dentro, como si temiera que él se fuera a arrepentir. Ahí iniciaron otra batalla, lengua contra lengua, como cuando ella le retaba a echar una carrera para demostrar que era mejor que él. Giros imposibles, labios firmes y saliva.

Al cabo Leah le puso las manos en la cintura, las uñas de sus pulgares clavándose posesivamente en los músculos del abdomen de Jacob, y él por su parte le envolvió el rostro con las suyas, acercándola aún más para profundizar el beso. Quedaron tan cerca que sintió el pecho de Leah rozando el suyo, haciéndole dolorosamente consciente de que estaba desnuda.

Si no paraban eso ahora…

—Leah —susurró con voz cargada cuando ella dejó su boca para pasarle los labios por el cuello y darle pequeños mordiscos.

—Shhh —murmuró ella sobre su piel y bajó las manos hasta el botón de sus vaqueros. Lo desabrochó de un tirón y Jacob supo cómo iban a acabar. Y no es que él no lo quisiera (era evidente que lo deseaba) pero la pequeña parte de su cerebro que aún funcionaba bombeaba a su mente un montón de pensamientos incómodos.

No quería hacer daño a Leah. Sí, quizás unas semanas atrás eso no le hubiera importado un comino (quizás unas semanas atrás no la hubiera besado), pero ahora sí. Ahora la entendía y la respetaba. Por eso sentía que le debía sinceridad.

—Leah —repitió, aunque su voz sonó más como un gemido que como una llamada. Ella no le hizo caso y le bajó la cremallera. Jacob tuvo que cogerle las manos con más brusquedad de la que había pretendido y apretárselas contra el pecho (los dedos de Leah absorbiendo sus desbocados latidos) para que le prestara atención.

Al fin, Leah le miró. Los ojos oscuros y profundos fijos en él, las cejas levantadas en un arco interrogante y defensivo. Jacob olvidó lo que iba a decir hasta que ella chascó la lengua con impaciencia y trató de soltarse. Entonces él reaccionó y le apretó los dedos de forma casi cariñosa antes de hablar.

—Yo… quiero a Bella —pronunció.

Era curioso porque no pensaba en Bella en ese momento, ni en el bebé, ni en los vampiros, ni en la locura en que se había convertido en su vida. No pensaba en su angustia, ni en la desesperada necesidad de huir que había tenido unos minutos atrás. Sólo pensaba en Leah y en que no quería cagarla con ella.

Supuso que se enfadaría y le mandaría a la mierda pero para su sorpresa, Leah sonrió. No era una sonrisa de humor, era triste y al mismo tiempo orgullosa.

—Nadie está hablando de amor, Jacob.

Hubo algo en su tono que heló a Jacob por dentro, que le hizo comprender toda la amargura y desdicha que Leah guardaba en su interior, pero ella volvió a besarle y el momento se disolvió poco a poco entre caricia y caricia.

Sin embargo, esa vez fue diferente. Ya no quedaba rastro de esa impulsividad impetuosa, de esa lucha desesperada por olvidar a las personas que les habían llevado hasta allí, hasta ese momento, hasta ese lugar.

Fue algo más lánguido, caricias lentas, besos exhaustivos y sus cuerpos enlazándose con calma, entre tierra y hojas secas. Dos lobos aullando su pena en un día sin luna, remendándose el uno al otro y lamiéndose mutuamente las heridas.

Y cuando todo terminó y se quedaron muy quietos, tumbados sobre las hojas, sin tocarse, a excepción del brazo de Jacob en el cual Leah apoyaba la cabeza, mirando el cielo que se vislumbraba entre los árboles porque no se atrevían a mirarse entre ellos, fue como despertar de un sueño reparador. Fue como salir a regañadientes de ese estado de duermevela, en el que no recordaban quiénes eran, dónde estaban o que sus vidas se habían vuelto insoportables. Fue como salir del calor de las mantas a la cruda y fría realidad.

Pero hubo una siguiente vez, y luego otra, y muchas más, hasta que aprendieron a vivir de esos momentos.

Cualquier excusa era buena: hacer la guardia, ir a cazar, tomar el aire. Y aunque cuando estaba con Bella, Jacob sentía ciertos remordimientos por lo que estaba haciendo (a pesar de que era estúpido, porque no le debía nada a ninguna de las dos), la mayor parte de él sólo quería volver con Leah para dejar todo su dolor en la puerta de sus labios y volver a sentir paz.

Por eso cuando ella le hizo de nuevo la pregunta, Jacob ya tenía una respuesta.

_"¿Has pensando en lo que te pedí?"_ se interesó Leah.

La loba, corriendo junto a Jacob, trataba de aparentar indiferencia y concentración, casi como si no hubiera dicho nada, pero algo en la rigidez de sus pasos, en sus uñas asomándose en cada pisada, delataban su expectación.

Jacob podría haber fingido que no entendía de qué le estaba hablando, pero lo sabía a la perfección. Se refería a marcharse, marcharse cuando todo hubiera acabado. Abandonar La Push y hacer su vida. No necesariamente con él, pero sí formando parte de su manada.

Y sí, lo había pensado.

Se detuvo lentamente, obligando a Leah a hacer lo propio para no dejarle atrás. Se miraron, de lobo a lobo, y al fin Jacob respondió.

"_Sí_".

Leah estiró las orejas, alerta. Jacob se acercó a ella y le acarició el cuello con la cabeza hasta que sintió a la loba relajarse, después la rodeó y siguió andando a paso tranquilo.

_"¿Y bien?"_ inquirió ella con impaciencia, aprestándose a seguirle.

"_Cuando este asunto termine, nos iremos_" replicó Jacob, haciendo especial hincapié en el _nos_. Lo había decidido hacía tiempo, marcharse de La Push él también y empezar de cero. Con Leah.

Ahora ella era su manada, su hembra alfa.

Leah se quedó quieta al escuchar las palabras de Jacob y él pudo percibir todo lo que la loba estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, por más que a ella le hubiera gustado ocultarlo. De haber podido, habría sonreído.

Sin embargo Leah no le dio tiempo a recrearse, porque pasó junto a él como una flecha y se perdió entre los árboles gritando en su mente un "_Eso si eres capaz de alcanzarme_".

Jacob no tuvo más remedio que seguirla.

Y esa noche, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, los aullidos de los lobos dejaron de ser un canto de tristeza.

* * *

En mi mente, Jacob nunca imprimó a un BEBÉ. Se marchó con Leah y fueron felices lejos de la "familia feliz" Cullen-Swan. Me indigné bastante durante a lectura de _Amanecer_, en lo tocante al Jacob/Leah. Bueno, me indigné por muchas cosas pero por eso más que por nada a pesar de que ya sabía lo que iba a pasar. Meyer nos dio tan buenos momentos de estos dos para luego joderlo todo en cuestión de segundos. En fin, era demasiado bueno para ser Twilight.

Es un poco extraño y me ha costado sudor y sangre escribirlo, así que cualquier comentario será bien recibido :) También podéis comentarme qué os pareció Amanecer si os apetece. Como siempre, gracias por leer :D

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**.


End file.
